


Dwarf Dust

by SteveGarbage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Darktown, Gen, Lyrium Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: Completed for the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers group Perfect 100 challenge: Beneath the city





	Dwarf Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Completed for the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers group Perfect 100 challenge: Beneath the city

Samson’s fingers had been trembling all morning.

They were shaking so bad he could barely keep his left hand on the knife tucked in his belt behind his back while his right hand handed over the stack of silver coins he had managed to scrape together.

Now, the anticipation of the thin line of blue dwarf dust held him dead steady.

 

Two days this time.

Four days was his best.

Five years in the Gallows.

Two years in Darktown.

Six silver for one gram lyrium.

One gram to feel like not shit for one day.

 

Fuck the Chantry.

He snorted.


End file.
